


The things you make me do

by babyhanlee (byeolbitskz)



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Suggestive Themes, crack with feelings, hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbitskz/pseuds/babyhanlee
Summary: I'm actually conflicted whether to use"College... where students learn that they aren't as smart as they think they are... where girls realize it's not normal to be treated badly... where boys become more open to the idea of dating other boys... and most importantly, the place where you make the best memories in your life with the realest people you will ever meet."or"Chris is gay. Very gay."





	1. Minnie

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry to disappoint you this early but i actually cannot write nsfw (yet???). in some parts of this fanfic, there will be usage of explicit language but i don't think i can write the actual scenes right now. well, maybe. i don't know? haha! if you are sensitive to r-18 jokes and language, please stop now and do not read this because there are definitely gonna be a lot of dirty remarks here. also, i promise you, the characters here are very! very! innocent! they are actual babies! especially chan uwu woops spoilers but really!! please visualize them well because skz and got7 97line are children in my universe. anyways, pls enjoy and just chill

"...so do you wanna ride me now?"  
  
_Smack._  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
"Chris! Holy shit! What were you thinking?! Are you actually being serious right now?"   
  
"Bam, it's not a big deal, I swear, he's not even my type."  
  
"Not your type? You've been secretly pining over Lee Minho for the past two years, and when you've finally got the courage to man up, and had the chance to get to know him, you mess it up!"  
  
Chris, most commonly known as Bang Chan,  just let his best friend shout at him until he got tired of Chan for not paying attention. A few hours later, when they were about to leave, a familiar man around their age showed up in the doorstep. "Eyooo, wassup man. Chris you look horrible! You good?" he let out a dramatic gasp.  
  
Bang Chan chose not to speak at the moment. Bam Bam, on the other hand, just whined and dragged Yugyeom out of the cafe. Chris followed them to the parking lot, and they all went back to their shared apartment in silence.  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
It has been three weeks since the incident that nobody wants to talk about (a few days after it happened, people started asking Chan and ever since then, a dark cloud seemed to appear above his head whenever someone brings it up, so his friends have made a secret agreement not to mention it again in front of him).   
  
Obviously, it does matter no matter how small Chan pretends it to be. After all, it's Lee Minho.

  
  
_"Chris, I swear to God. I know that look," Chan came back to his senses when BamBam tickled his side._  
  
_"Ya what's your problem?!"_  
  
_"Don't even bother," Chan and Bam got startled when Yugyeom started speaking, "he gives me the vibes of some virgin monk. You've got no chance-- aww!"_  
  
_"Gyeom shut up! He's gonna hear you! And I thought you were sleeping."_  
  
_Chan slowly grabbed Yugyeom by the collar and started massaging the latters head, "Bam, this guy's brain automatically activates when it senses gossip and drama. I'm not even surprised anymore."_  
  
_"Hey now you are just being mean," Yugyeom pouted. The two other boys just started laughing, earning some looks from the other students._  
  
  
  
Midterms season is finally over and for this day Chan only had to take one more test to be finally free from this hell time. He finished his Economics exam an hour early so right after passing his paper, he went out of the building to get some fresh air and maybe some snacks in the cafeteria. 

  
"Wow, has it really been that long already," Chan sighed to himself.  
  
"I mean yeah... We're all hungry and stressed out students here so yeah. The line ain't moving at all," Chan got shocked when the guy in front of him turned around to talk to him.  
  
"Oh did I just speak my mind again," Chan responds shyly while scratching his head, "I wasn't talking about the line though."  
  
"What did you say?" the guy turned around again.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  


After a few minutes, it was the turn of the guy to get food. "I'll have one slice of chocolate cake, a slice of cheesecake, one plate of pesto pasta, one spaghetti, one orange juice, one mango juice, one bucket of cheese fries, two boxes of spicy chicken nuggets, and two bottles of water please," he smiled at the lady behind the counter.   
  


"Woah you sure eat a lot bro," Chan was surprised with what the boy has ordered. He, himself, is a big-eater, too, but it's only two in the afternoon, and he just had his lunch a few hours ago.   
  


The guy in front of him giggled at the remark. "Yeah, but most of it is actually for my Minnie. Always skipping breakfast. He even skipped lunch today! Always making me worry!" The boy's brows furrowed in a cute way that made Chan stare at him in awe. The guy reminds him of a baby. A big baby. With that height and looks– he was really good-looking for God's sake!– nobody would expect him to have this side of him.   
  


"Oh and we have one more practical exam this evening so we really need to power up," the boy raised his fist to add more impact to what he had just said, and ending it with a puppy smile that made Chan smile as well.  
  


"Next please."  
  
"Oh I'll get some--" when Chan was about to order, the tall guy tapped him to say goodbye. "Hey, I'm gonna go now."  
  


Chan nodded at him and watched him walk away with an awfully big tray on his arms. He should've told him to wait for him so he can help carry some of his food in another tray.   
  
"Excuse me? Are you gonna order or what?" the old lady interrupted him from his thoughts. "Ohh right I'm sorry. Can I get a cheeseburger please with coke and fries."  
  


While he was waiting, he took the time to people-watch. From the corner of his eye, he can see some of his classmates from his producing class last semester. One of them stood out the most with his blue hair and actually, his over-all aura. "Tsk, the cool kid Han Jisung," he whispered to himself.   
  
He heard laughing from the other side of the cafeteria, and he was pleased to see his cousin, at last, socializing with the other kids. Felix always gave Chan a hard time when it comes to pushing him to get out of his room. It took at least two months to finally see him make an effort to dress up and go out with the other university students for fun, and not just to do some sort of assignment or project. When his cousin realized that he was beeing looked at, his face lit up and he called Chan a little too loud, just enough for the other students to stop at what they were doing and look at them. "Chris!"  
  
Chan sighed and gave him a little wave to at least acknowledge his cousin even though he feels kind of embarrassed with all the attention that they are getting, "Felix that little brat."

  
  
_Clank!_    
  


After waving back, he heard a sound of a dropped utensil and just a few tables away from his cousin, he noticed a head poking out of this one table full of food. That's when he realized that the guy in line earlier is now sitting on the opposite side of that table and oh-- the head poked out so quickly, so fast it made Chan's head spin around. The guy is now holding the fallen fork upwards and, oh my God, did he just giggle? The counter is too far away from the guy's table but Chan believes he had just heard his intoxicating laugh. That may have also caused Chan's poor heart to do a few flips but the world doesn't need to know about that. He looks like a tiny kitten when he chuckles, too! Awww. He did that smile again. His favorite smile. Chan swears, he will never get tired of that sight. It's the most addictive one after all.   
  
And oh no!  It seems that the guy have felt now that Chan has been staring at him like a creep. This is so embarrassing but Chan just cannot keep his eyes off him. He was so alluring! Speaking of eyes--  Did his eyes just land on the most beautiful pair that ever existed? Chan felt his surroundings slowly stop from moving. It felt like the universe has paused every other particle, except the two of them, for a few seconds to give Chan some time to appreciate the prettiest boy alive. "I don't deserve to lay my eyes on you, Minho," he spoke in his head.  
  


"Hey mister! Move now. You are not the only hungry student here!" Chan went back to reality when the lady shook his arm and gave the paper bag to him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," Chan apologized and let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Young man, hurry and find a table. Just eat now! I know you are starving," the lady still gave him a smile and shoo him away.  
  


When he was walking from the counter, he remembered to turn around to look at the cute boy once again. That's when he sees the tall guy holding Minho's left wrist down on top of the table, the one that was holding the fork. Minho was pouting like a child that has not been bought by his mom a plushie that he wants. He looks so upset, it makes Chan's heart ache.  
  


The tall guy shoved a piece of chicken nugget in front of Minho's mouth, and he was still pouting, not wanting to eat it. He eventually complies and opens his mouth to chew on the food. The tall guy rests his fork on one of the plates to place both of his hands on Minho's cheeks to give them a playful squeeze.   
  


"Ohh..." the realization hit Chan so hard like a truck.  
  


Ouch.   
  
  
Chan hurriedly made his way to cafeteria's exit. He didn't even notice his friends calling him. He just wanted to get out of this place.  
  
  
  
So he's  _his Minnie_.


	2. Yogurt

"... so mean! Why is the world so mean!" Chan groans into his pillow.

"Minnie, how could you do this to me?!!!!"

"I'm so sad! This world is so mean!!!!!!!"

"Someone stop him! I'm losing my mind stop him!" Bam Bam pointed at his friend while pulling on his hair using his other hand.

Woojin got up from the floor and ran to Chan's bed to give him a light spank on the butt.

"Harder daddy!"

"Ugh gross," the two other boys reacted in disgust. Meanwhile, Woojin was left there on the bed, frozen from trauma.

Chan, on the hand, returned to his business, "...life is so mean! Why you gotta be mean?! Why me?! Why to me???"

"Chris I'm gonna choke the hell out of you if you don't stop in ten counts!" Bam Bam just had enough of it.

"Kinky!" 

The next second, Bam Bam and Yugyeom are already hitting him on his back.

 

"So care to explain what happened to you, Mister Bang Chan?" Woojin asks him calmly.

Chan with his head still facing down the bed responds to him, "Hithgothafoyfwemd"

"What?"

Chan sits down on his bed with a pillow still tucked between his arms and legs. "He's got a boyfriend! Lee Minho got a cute and hot boyfriend! A really handsome boyfriend! A nice and tall boyfriend. He's got a boyfriend and it's not me! And I'm left here to rot for the rest of my life. I will never bfehapfy," he again, shoves his head in his big pillow.

His three friends looked at each other. Not knowing how to make their friend feel better.

"Are you sure that that was his boyfriend?" Yugyeom spoke in an unexpectedly hush tone.

Chan nodded at him and looked up from his pillow, "His boyfriend spoke to me and talked about Minho... He cares a lot about Minho. I swear they deserve each other! I can't believe I am actually supporting their relationship! They're like angels. Untouchable. And I'm just one horny and sinful-- and sad!-- college student. And--" Chan whines again, "when he talked to me about Minho, he called him-- ughhh"

 

"He called him what?" the three asked at the same time.

"He called him his' Minnie!!!! Isn't that the cutest petname in the whole world. I don't want him to be his Minnie! I want him to be my Minnie! Minnie should be mine!" Chan continues, to of course, whine. "The world is so mean! That should've been me! I wanna call him my Minnie!!!"

 

The three other boys just sighed in defeat and let Chan be upset for the rest of the hour.

 

~~

"Where are we going?" Chan, from the backseat, asked his friends of their destination.

"I honestly have no idea," Bam Bam who's currently driving, answers.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"We just thought that you might need some fresh air, so we're just gonna keep driving until we ran out of gas," Yugyeom smirks at him.

Chan looked at Woojin on his left who gave him a thumbs up and reassuring smile, "Let's chill okay?"

 

\------

 

Chan, indeed, needed some fresh air. He felt relaxed the whole duration of their trip. After twenty minutes of car ride, Bam Bam pulled up and parked in front of a convenience store. "Let's get some beer! Woohoo!"

They did not get beer. Instead, Woojin got each of them a pack of yogurt drink, "Channie this is the best comfort drink. My treat!"

Yugyeom helped Woojin bring the basket to the cashier. They got the yogurt drinks, some cheese sticks, kimbap and chips. The remaining two made their way outside the store and sat by the vacant table.

"I really like him, you know," Chan sighs.

"We know," Bam replies.

"Why did you even bring me here," Chan hugs his two legs and hides his face, "I hate convenience stores now."

"What is it this time?" Yugyeom asks. Woojin drops their food in the middle of the table and begins tearing the bag of Cheetos.

"Convenience store. Magazine section. Lee Minho. Ughhhh," Chan cries.

Woojin laughs at the realization, "Ohh! I'm sorry."

"Why?" Bam Bam asks. Yugyeom has his eyes on Woojin, too. But before he can reply, Chan already speaks up.

"I started 'learning' about sex after seeing Minho read an adult magazine you know!" Chan confessed. He starts sipping on his yogurt and then pauses to continue, "It was on one rainy day in February. What a coincidence, we both got stuck in the convenience store, destiny right?! He was scrolling through the magazines to buy some time." He sips on his yogurt again a little too long.

"And?" Yugyeom nudges him. Chan looked at the three and realized that all of his friends are all ears for him.

"And you know that Minho look when he's flustered? Oh God-- he was so adorable! I still remember, how he looked so shy--" 

"Chris! Oh my gosh just continue the story!" Bam Bam interrupts.

"Okay so he kinda finished scrolling through the magazines after some time except with this one. The adult magazine. And of course, like every angelic and innocent person who's afraid of being judged for wanting to learn about r-18 stuff, he looked from both of his sides to see if there's anyone around watching him. I had to pretend I was picking ice cream so that I won't be caught. When I grabbed one of the vanilla popsicles from the freezer, I saw him already reading something from one page and his ears was so red I got so curious on what caused him to be all that embarrassed. He immediately closed the magazine and grabbed a few more then went straight to the cashier to pay for them."

"Including the adult magazine?" 

"Including the adult magazine."

"And did you get the same one?" 

"Of course," Chan chuckles.

The boys just kept laughing the whole time making fun of everything. At one time, Woojin made a really bad joke that Yugyeom had to clench his yogurt bottle which was a bad move since it just squirted a good amount of yogurt on Bam Bam's face.

"Dirty!"

~~ 

 

They drove back to the campus to drop Woojin to the dorms by 8pm.

"Thanks guys," Woojin says then opens the car door.

"Oh hey!" Chan hears a familiar voice outside. The person was saying hi to Woojin who just got out of the car, "And oh hi Bammie hyung!" and Bam Bam. 

The person peeks inside of the car and Chan swears he's beginning to panic. This ain't good. "Hi Yugyeom hyung and hyung from the cafeteria," the person waved and showed his puppy eye smile again, it's beginning to annoy Chris now, "Wow small world."

Chan saw Bam Bam and Yugyeom wave at the guy while him- he didn't know what to do at this moment so he just gave the boy a nod and went back to his sulking.

"Guys, I'm going now! Drive safely!" Woojin says goodbye. Puppy smile boy walked with Woojin back to the dorms, and was clinging his arm with the latter's.

"Traitors," Chan huffs.

"What?" Bam Bam turned to him before starting the car.

"How did you know that guy?" Chris asks the two boy and Yugyeom asks him a question back, "Who? Hyunjin?"

"Lee Minho's pretty and hot boyfriend!!!"

"That was Hyunjin?" "You think he's hot?!" Bam Bam and Yugyeom reacted respectively.

"Phew Hyunjin's one sneaky freshie then," Bam Bam sighed.

"That guy is a first year?!"

"Uhuh"

Chris and Bam were interrupted from their conversation when Yugyeom started squealing, "Hey slow down. I'm loving the view out here!"

Chan glanced outside the car and saw a few group of people walking together back to the dormitories. There was one particular student who was walking alone that caught his attention on the other side of the street– the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

"Oh my goodness," he hears Bam Bam say.

The man was wearing all black. From his t-shirt that fits his upper body just right to his dark pair of jeans that was ripped on both of his knees. He was wearing black boots, too, that were secured by shoelaces up to his ankles. On his right arm, was a jacket that Chan assumes, was worn by the man earlier. "Oh Minho would look ten times hotter in that leather jacket," he hums to himself.

"Holy shit man he's glowing when he's sweating!" Yugyeom startles the two by describing what he was seeing, "Look at those eyebrows, his collarbones and Chris! What the hell! Look at those thighs! They could crush the three of us at without even trying!"

"Gyeom shut up!!!!" Chris is now kicking Yugyeom's seat from the back that only earns a chuckle from Bam Bam.

 

"Hey Chris~" Bam calls him with a teasing tone.

 

"What?!"

 

"Why so grumpy?!" Bam Bam huffs and wiggles his eyebrows at him, "I think he's looking at you right now though..."

"Huh?" Chris glanced by the car window to see Minho, not just looking, but staring back at him. For a while, he thought that maybe, he still had a chance.

"Shit!" Chan panicks and drops his whole body on the car seat so Minho cannot see him anymore.

"What are you doing?" Yugyeom asks him.

"Why is this car not even moving?! Can we go now please?"

His two friends only sighed at him. Bam Bam  started driving off and pressed the buttons for the tinted glass windows so Chris do not have to lay down on the backseat to hide himself. That did not do it's since the latter did not even move from his fetal position.

That night, Chris allowed his two friends to cuddle him to sleep. "I wanna stop obsessing over him, like, for real," Chan says after a few minutes of laying down, still awake.

Yugyeom who was almost asleep, replies to him when he realized Bam Bam is already snoring, "Whatever Channie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this chapter is just chris whining like a kindergarten


End file.
